This invention relates generally to integrated circuit memory devices and more specifically to circuits for causing such memory devices to become less volatile.
Volatile memories are those in which stored data is lost in the event of temporary power shut down or large electrical signal transients appearing on its data lines. Very often, external phenomena such as radiation induce such transients. This volatility causes the data stored in such a memory to be unreliable and suspect.